The present invention relates generally to skateboards, and more particularly to a skateboard which can be propelled by hand manipulation, and through a mechanical gear transmission.
Skateboards have been well known for many years heretofore. In general, such devices comprise a rigid base board of about twice the size in width and length of an average foot, and upon which a person is capable of standing. The bottom of the board is provided with at least a pair of rollers, fore and aft, of the type conventionally used in roller skates. The person standing on the base board with one foot propels himself with the other.
One disadvantage of known skateboards is their limited ability to be propelled, since the person must exercise extreme skill in maintaining his balance, and in the fact that there is no mechanical advantage obtained by foot propulsion.
It is an object of this invention to provide a skateboard which can be driven by manual (re hand) manipulation, and which can be provided with mechanically greater power.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to persons skilled in the art from the ensuing description.